Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 066
のイグニス「アース」 | romaji = Chi no Igunisu - Āsu | japanese translated = Earth Ignis "Earth" | english = | japanese air date = August 29, 2018 | english air date =January 19, 2020 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Maekawa Atsushi | director = Li Luo Yan | storyboard artist = Sunaga Tsukasa | animation director = Lee Sung-jin, Kang Hyeon-guk }} "Contact", known as "Earth Ignis "Earth" in the original version is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on August 29, 2018. . Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Earth This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Playmaker Playmaker Normal Summons "Poisoning Blocker" (0/1400). Playmaker activates the effect of "Poisoning Blocker", changing it from Attack Position to Defense Position, then increasing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("Poisoning Blocker": 0/1400 → 800/2200). Playmaker Sets two cards. Turn 2: Earth Earth activates the Spell Card "Cost Down", discarding a card to reduce the Levels of all monsters in his hand by 2, even after they are Summoned. He discards "G Golem Rock Hammer". Earth Normal Summons the now Level 4 "G Golem Rock Hammer" (1800/2400). Earth activates the effect of "Rock Hammer", tributing it to Special Summon three "G Golem Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Earth uses the three "G Golem Tokens" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/LINK-3/←↑→) to the Extra Monster Zone. "Invalid Dolmen" attacks and destroys "Poisoning Blocker", with the effect of "Invalid Dolmen" inflicting piercing damage (Playmaker: 4000 → 3400 LP). Turn 3: Playmaker Playmaker draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Bitron" (200/2000). Playmaker uses "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber" (1600/LINK-1/↑) to the zone the top-center Link Arrow "Invalid Dolmen" points to. "Zombie Prosaber" attacks "Invalid Dolmen". During damage calculation, as a Link Monster that was Link Summoned this turn battles a monster, Playmaker activates his face-down Trap Card "Link Rush", destroying the monster that is battling that Link Monster. "Invalid Dolmen" is destroyed. As a monster Earth controlled that "Zombie Prosaber" pointed to was destroyed by battle or card effect, Playmaker activates its effect, Special Summoning that monster, but as "Invalid Dolmen" was destroyed, Earth activates its effect, negating the effects of all face-up cards Playmaker controls. The effect of "Zombie Prosaber" does not resolve. Turn 4: Earth Earth draws and subsequently activates the Spell Card "Gravity Balance", Special Summoning two EARTH monsters from his GY of the same name in Defense Position with their effects negated and ATK and DEF reduced to 0. He Special Summons two copies of "Rock Hammer" (both "Rock Hammer": 1800/2400 → 0/0). Earth uses both copies of "Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Part of the Ignis algorithm that Ai uses to contact Earth contains the English flavor text of "Evilswarm Heliotrope". * This episode's English dub title is shared with an [[Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 003|earlier episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS]]. Dub edits * The message board's comments are replaced by screenshots of Playmaker's Duels and fan art. The ciphered messages, including Japanese characters, are unchanged. * Queen's cleavage is erased. * In the original, Ai claimed Aqua might have a crush on him. In the dub, he exaggerates more about how hard he worked, and said she would tell him to take a break. * Earth names himself in the dub. In the original, Ai named him.